


good enough

by slenderverse_after_dark



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tiny Dom Big Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slenderverse_after_dark/pseuds/slenderverse_after_dark
Summary: Steph is a bit insecure and Evan is a little head-over-heels.
Relationships: Evan/Stephanie (Everyman HYBRID)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	good enough

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a huge sucker for them! 🥺

Their lips connect with a soft sound, pulling away with a slicker one, Evan's arms are tight around her, tugging Steph close to him, unable to keep the grin off his face.

She smiles inwardly at his eager energy, hands coming up to tug his head back with a smile, inching down to grasp the slight mullet he was growing. He gasps, eyes opening but remaining half-lidded.

"Stephy," He rumbles quietly, "Come back." There's a pouty quality to his voice and Steph giggles, holding his face now, and bringing her own to it.

"You're like a big puppy." She snickers, squawking when Evan decides to pick her up, falling back on the bed so she's straddling him.

Steph falters for a moment. She hadn't really expected to go there, tonight. It wasn't.. bad, per se, Evan was attractive and sweet and she loved him so much. Too much to expose him to the scars and swirled mess that was.. Steph.   
  


Something in her eyes must've betrayed her, because then, Evan's taking her hands, lacing one with his. "We don't have to do anything," He reassures, concern and love in _his_ eyes. God, she loves this man.

"No," She laughs slightly, flustered to be expressing any of this out loud, "No, it's.. I'd really like to, um, do you. I just... I don't think I'm ready for..." Steph gestures vaguely, face on fire, as she has to readjust her glasses. "But I want to make you feel good."

Evan's also turning a little pink. Mostly at her hand symbols. "Oh.. That's, baby, that's 100% okay. That's perfect. I love you."

She grins, pressing a kiss to his lips to quiet his rambled reassurances of how okay this was, so endeared she felt her heart actually squeal. He pushes into the kiss with the same enthusiasm from earlier, hands drifting from her hands down to her thighs. She sighs into his mouth, eyes falling shut for a moment. 

"Can I suck you off?" Steph asks, pulling away to look at him in the hazy lights, taking in his far-away, dilated eyes, his mussed semi-mullet, and swollen pink lips. His crumpled T-shirt and tight, torn-up jeans. She wishes she could take a picture and save him like this, in her mind forever.

He shakes himself out of the dazed state he'd been in, studying her state of dishevelment, nodding and mumbling a string of noises that mimicked words of agreement, reaching out to pluck her glasses from her face and set them aside.

"What a gentleman," Steph hums, sinking down the bed until she rests between his thighs, hands braced on the insides of them. "You like being a good boy?" That gets a little, aborted buck from his hips, and she grins slowly, eyes glinting like a predator in the low light.

God, Evan loves her. 

"Fffuck yeah," He manages after a minute, tensing as a warm hand teases him through the layers of his jeans and boxers, biting his lip quickly, "Not.. not enough."

She unzips his jeans, and the uncomfortable compression lessons, making him his through his teeth as he tries desperately to keep still.

"Shhh, keep being good for me, Evan," she croons, "Don't move." His boxers come next, and then, his cock twitches in the cold air, making him whine as the man realizes he can't get any friction like this. Steph laughs, a low sound that thrums through his belly and makes his toes curl. 

Evan whimpers, as she chooses to kiss his thighs instead of his neglected cock, "Steph," It's a pathetic little noise, as he reaches a hand out for her. She kisses the knuckles, which've been bruised again, somehow. 

"Patience, honey, I've got you." Steph responds, shifting on the bed to get a better angle, before she's slicking her hand in the dribbled precum, and wrapping one hand around him, watching as he lets his head hit the headboard with a moan. "See? Good boy."

She moves her hand up and down, slowly and teasingly at first, before building a steady rhythm, absently tracing stars in his hip. Each downward stroke pulled a new, fantastic noise from the man under her, and she wanted to hear them all.

After a few minutes of rapt fascination, she wraps her lips around him, experimentally sinking down before pulling back up, watching him through her eyelashes as he lost all composure, hand fisted in his hair, as the other gripped the sheets like a lifeline, mumbling sweet praises. He looked downright worshipful, and it was so incredibly gorgeous on him.   
  


But Steph had other ideas.

She pulled off, breaking the string of saliva that webbed towards her, laughing softly at Evan's loud exclaim of disappointment, kissing his belly. "Sorry, sweetheart, I just wanted to ask if you were okay with me fucking you?" 

He's speechless, cock twitching in interest as his mouth starts to go dry. "Fucking hell, Stephanie." He says after a minute, "You're so.. perfect."

She didn't seem to have expected this, nervously laughing. "I'm.. I'm really not." 

He shakes his head, pulling her closer and kissing her again, not minding where her mouth had just been, hands brushing the sides of her face. "You are." He says firmly, voice raw from moaning, "You're perfect and lovely, and I'm.. Fuck, I am real lucky." He laughs. 

She blinks back her emotions, not wanting to sob on him, "You are gonna rot my teeth with your sweetness, Evan Jennings."

"But I'd love you anyway, rotten teeth and all." He mumbles back, their noses brushing as he presses another kiss to her lips, not parting until he felt her smile.

"OK, OK," She giggles, finally pulling away, "I'll get my harness." And laughs again as Evan pumps his fist excitedly. "You're a dork."

He can't argue. He simply enjoys the view of Steph leaning over to rummage through her bottom drawer. The way her cartoon skeleton panties hug her hips and thighs, how soft and warm her flesh was, inviting and flush with arousal.

Evan's rather obvious with his admiring, and Steph hits his shoulder gently as she slides the harness on, struggling with the straps behind her. "It's rude to stare." She chides.

"Okay, Mom." He fires back, chuckling at her grossed-out face. 

"Don't call me Mom, I'm about to plow your ass." She snorts, still unable to tighten the straps. Evan reaches around her, tightening them and smacking her ass lightly while he's at it, which earns him a disapproving eyebrow.

"I can't help it, you have a nice butt." Evan defends, "What am I supposed to-"

Steph's kissing him again, having retrieved lube as she slicks up the silicone implement, her other hand pinning his hands together to the headboard. "Hush." She nuzzles his nose for a moment, before pressing kisses all over his face, fingers pressing against his rim.

A woman after his heart. He groans despite himself, and she pushes her index in, intent on the task in front of her, those dark eyes deep with arousal and amusement, lips pressed up against his forehead, content to linger there. 

By the time he's loose enough for the strap, he's trembling in her grasp, hips jerking down as he desperately attempts to get her fingers where he needs them most, but Steph keeps them frustratingly straight and slow. Evan pouts, tipping his forehead against hers, "Just fuck me, fuck me, Stephy."

"That wasn't very polite, baby," She teases, pulling her fingers out and resting them against his thigh, "Try again?"

He swallows heavily. She's killing him, he's died and ended up in Heaven.

"Please? Please fuck me." 

"As you wish."

She pushes in, and Evan's too far gone to mind his volume, moaning in relief, in celebration, as their hips meet with a soft smack. "Fuckfuckfuck, god, that's real good, Stephy, so good." He whimpers.

Steph flushes with the praise, rubbing her own thighs together, "More?" She asks gently, pulling out, but not completely. He sighs out a yes, and she thrusts.

It takes a few goes, but eventually, She builds a rhythm, enjoying the way Evan looked falling apart under her, every thrust seemed to erase parts of his functioning brain, until he was drooling slightly, blubbering out phrases that started and ended with Steph.

She curiously presses three fingers to his lips, gasping softly as he takes them into his mouth, where they press up against sharp teeth and a warm tongue, eagerly sucking on them. Steph squeaks. He's so utterly debauched and _she's_ doing this to him, she's the reason he's coming apart like a poorly done knitted sweater.

That makes her smile.

However, his noises begin to pitch up, as he begs for faster, for harder, hands tugging at the vice grip Steph has them in. She kisses him sweetly, increasing her thrusts with an urgency, happy to comply.

"Steph- Steph!" He gasps in warning, "Gonna cum, gonna cum, please, I'm.." 

"It's okay, you can cum, baby." She kisses his forehead, "Let go for me." Her hand comes away from his wrists, and cups his face, stroking away the loose hair and wiping some of the sweat away. Then, Steph sends him over with a few pumps to his aching cock.

He's gone, head tosses back as he shouts Steph's name, spraying across his chest and hitting his neck, tensing and untensing through his orgasm as Steph helps him through it. 

He's gasping for breath, as Steph pulls out, undoing the harness. "One second, baby. You did so well for me, such a good boy." She reassures quietly, grabbing a washcloth as she heads to the bathroom to wet it, padding back to straddle his legs, wiping him down. He watches her with big, tender eyes.

"You're.. you are unexpectedly strong in the hips." He manages, still panting shallowly. "God, you're a fuckin' knock-out."

She shakes her head again, vaguely amused, "That'd be the dopamine, darling mine."

"I'm serious, Stephanie," He says after a minute, tugging her back as she deposits the washcloth in the bin. "I love you so much."

"And I love you." Stephanie replies, leaning up to kiss him. "So much."

He nuzzles her for a moment, tugging her into his embrace even more, wrapping around her like a safety blanket. "Let me return the favor, one day." He mutters in her ear, eyes growing heavy.

Steph smiles softly, and in turn, so does Evan, who can feel it against his chest. "I will."

"It's a deal."


End file.
